


Entangled

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: They were entangled, tied together by fate or destiny or the Goddess’ will. They felt drawn together despite knowing each other for only a few months.





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

Link didn’t notice the commotion around him. He was focused on his training, facing the head training instructor and defending from the lance slammed against his wooden shield. But he fought his instructor off, performing a helm splitter to end the dual. Then he heard what his comrades were muttering.

“Is that the Princess?”

“What’s she doing watching us?”

He glanced up at the walkway that ringed the garrison. The Princess was there, leaning over the edge of the walkway watching them. No, watching him. Link almost shook his head to rid it of such illusions, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Princess. They must have been one hundred feet from each other, but it felt as if they were standing right in front of each other.

Then the Princess turned and continued down the walkway. Link had a strange urge to go after her, but the captains came out with the war bell. The castle was under attack. All of the trainees were to hold themselves in the barracks until the battle had finished.

But Link couldn’t sit still knowing he could help. He could hear the messengers coming in to report to the captains. It wasn’t going good out on Hyrule Field. Then he heard that a fort close to the castle gate had fallen. Link couldn’t take it anymore. He had to go help.

He ignored the other trainees’ questions as he grabbed a sharpened training sword and shield and made his way to the castle gate. Hyrule Field was awash with monsters. The battle was a blur, but Link remembered meeting up with Princess Zelda. She had recognized him from the training yard, and Link felt a little trill of excitement run through him. He escorted her to the Fairy Fountain, and almost asked General Impa if he could accompany the Princess back to the castle to ensure a safe retreat, but a dodongo had appeared. By the time the giant monster was defeated, it was too late. Word came that the castle had been infiltrated, and the Princess was gone.

Then the war started. Link was titled a chosen hero once the Triforce of Courage manifested itself on his hand. It was a whirlwind couple of months, but Link never worried about Princess Zelda’s disappearance as much as General Impa did. He always had a feeling that she was safe, though he could never pinpoint what made him think that. Sheik was a comfort, another misfit in the Hyrulean Army he could bond with. Her eyes seemed familiar, but Link couldn’t think of any women besides General Impa who had red eyes.

When Link returned from Skyloft, the first thing he heard was the return of Princess Zelda. He wanted to seek her out, to hug her and thank the Goddess that she was safe. But they didn’t know each other. He had barely spoken two sentences to her. Who was he to think he could greet the Princess as if she was a long lost friend?

But that’s what it felt like. He felt as if he had known the Princess his whole life, despite barely speaking with her.

Link resigned himself to returning to his tent. He would meet with the Princess whenever General Impa wished to introduce him to her. He was just another soldier when it came to protocol, chosen hero or not.

Much to his surprise, it was Princess Zelda who sought him out.

“I’m surprised you didn’t come meet me,” she smiled. “I wanted to see you, you know.”

“You did?” Link’s mouth went dry.

“Yes,” she sat gracefully on the ground in front of his cot. “I wanted to explain myself and apologize.”

“For what?”

“For deceiving you for so long.”

“What?” Link frowned.

“Oh,” Princess Zelda’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “They didn’t tell you. Well, that’s alright. I’ll explain it myself.” She took a deep breath. “I was Sheik. I attempted to work as a double agent for Cia so I could find out what her plans were and get close to her. But when she took my Triforce, I knew my ruse would be discovered soon. I thought I could keep it going until Wizzrobe impersonated me at the Water Temple.”

She looked up at Link, but he had no idea what to say.

“So I’m sorry for deceiving you these past few months,” she sighed. “We grew close in that time, and I would like to continue being your friend, if you don’t mind.”

“You already are my friend,” Link blurted before he could stop himself.

“Thank you,” Princess Zelda smiled. She stood as if to leave, but Link had to get this feeling off his chest.

“It’s more than that,” he said softly, looking down at the ground to hide his blush. “I feel as if I’ve known you for years. Like there’s some connection between us; I don’t know.”

“Like that time I saw you in the training yard,” she whispered. “I have felt this connection, too, though I didn’t know what to think of it. It must go back to what Lana said. There have been multiple chosen heroes and many princesses of destiny fighting together against evil over the years. Perhaps they have forged a connection that transcends even time.”

“A connection that we have now?” Link looked up at the Princess.

“Yes,” she held out her hand. “We will fight together, and we will win.”

Link stood and grabbed her hand.


End file.
